Le Lion et le Tigre
by Cycian
Summary: Sir Alenko doit faire face à un tournoi prestigieux , et surtout à l'homme qu'il aime et déteste à la folie .


Sir Kaidan Alenko se préparait pour un tournoi décisif . Il s'était entraîné très durement pour vaincre son adversaire de toujours : le chevalier John Shepard .

Depuis que les deux hommes se connaissaient, ils se vouaient une guerre sans répit . Que ce soit au niveau des conquêtes auprès de la gente féminine , des connaissances , de la science du combat , rien n'était laissé au hasard .

Et malheureusement pour Kaidan , John gagnait TOUJOURS . Et sans le moindre effort , ce qui irritait Alenko au plus haut point .

Car même si les deux enfants avaient été quasiment élevés ensemble, ils se détestaient purement et simplement . Car là où Kaidan était calme , John était impétueux , là où Alenko était humble , Shepard était arrogant , là où le brun était timide , son adversaire était extraverti . Deux inverses , une même rage de vaincre .

Même si Kaidan était plus âgé que John , le cadet le surpassait dans tout les domaines . Dans un excès de mauvaise humeur , Alenko provoqua Shepard en duel , lors du tournoi des saisons , ils feront face aux grand jurys tels que Ashton Krikr , Maly B. , Alice D'Albier , Zevran Aranai ,et beaucoup d'autres maîtres épéistes .

Kaidan savait qu'il avait peu de chance de triompher , mais il refusait d'abandonner , il était allé trop loin pour renoncer . Il s'entraîna alors sans relâche pendant plusieurs mois , il consacra ses journées entières au maniements complexes des épées , des fouets , des haches et des hallebardes . Il s'entraîna aux joutes , au tir à l'arc . Il courut des kilomètres entiers avec des poids sur le dos , tout en regardant Shepard s'amuser au lieu de s'entraîner .

Mal grès ses efforts , Kaidan avait l'impression de ne pas progresser , en particulier au niveau du maniement de l'épée . Il savait pertinemment que c'était un des nombreux points forts de John . Alenko voulait humilier son adversaire , le ridiculiser sur ce point la serait parfait . Cette rage de vaincre lui donna de la force , et il donna un coup dévastateur à son mannequin d'entraînement .

Il entendit un applaudissement venir de derrière lui . Il fit volte face , en garde . Une silhouette féminine bien dessinée sortit de l'ombre , encapuchonnée .

" Pas mal " Complimenta la femme au visage couvert .

" Mais si tu compte battre le lion Shepard , tu te feras détruire . "

Kaidan se posa plusieurs question : Qui était cette femme , que voulait-elle, et surtout , comment savait-elle autant de chose ?

" Tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je veux " Poursuivit la femme en s'approchant du guerrier , se moquant de la posture qui ce voulait menaçante de ce dernier .

" Je veux t'aider "

"Comment ? " Demanda Kaidan . "

"Comme ceci "

Elle dégaina avec une célérité absolument extraordinaire une épée d'acier et d'argent , et se projeta en avant à l'aide d'une roulade . Kaidan tenta de la toucher avec une frappe verticale , qu'elle para avec aisance , elle fit glisser la pointe de sa lame près de la poignée de l'épée du brun et d'un coup sec , la fit voler en l'air et atterrir sur le pavé de la cour où s'entraînait Kaidan . Elle plaça le bout de sa lame sur la gorge de ce dernier .

" Je peux t'aider , Alenko . "

" Vous connaissez mon nom ? " Demanda Kaidan , abasourdi .

" Bien entendu , qui n'a pas entendu parler du lion et du tigre ? "

"Le lion et le tigre ...? "

" Oui , ils n'ont rien à voir , ne s'entendent pas franchement , pourtant , ils se ressemblent beaucoup , un a un harem, l'autre un éternel solitaire ... "Comment ne pas faire le rapprochement ? " On pouvait presque entendre un sourire dans sa voix .

" Pourquoi m'aider ? " Demanda Kaidan

" Car il n'y a pas que le lion qui peut sortir les griffes et les dents " Dit-elle mystérieusement . " Suis-moi " Ordonna t-elle , en lui faisant signe de la main.

Après une bonne heure de marche , le brun pût reconnaître un monastère en ruine . Les murs n'étaient pour la plupart que des amas de briques , seul le bâtiment principal semblait avoir à peu près tenu le coup , devant ce bâtiment ce trouvait une vielle fontaine dont l'eau semblait croupie et une famille de grenouille semblait y avoir élu domicile .

"Leçon numéro 1 , toujours être sur ses gardes " Dit la femme encapuchonnée en donnant un violent coup de pied dans le derrière de Kaidan qui envoya ce dernier dans l'eau en compagnie des grenouilles qui sautèrent dans tout les sens.

" C'était un coup en traître ! " Se plaignit Alenko , rouge de honte .

" Je pourrais peut être vous prendre au sérieux si vous n'aviez pas de grenouille juchée sur le haut du crâne !" Plaisanta femme .

Ce dernier leva les yeux , et croisa le regard de la grenouille qui passa de vide à paniqué en moins d'une seconde .

" GROOAAAH " " Aaaaah !"

" Ça va être long " Soupira le mentor .

La femme réussit à convaincre Kaidan de ne pas quitter le monastère avant le tournoi ou sans lui demander d'abord et s'occupait de les ravitailler en vivre et équipement tout les trois jours .

L'élève progressait rapidement grâce à l'enseignement efficace de la mystérieuse femme .

" Qui êtes vous , en fait ? " Demanda Kaidan à la femme tout en esquivant un coup d'épée .

" Qui sait , votre bonne étoile ? " Elle assena un coup de pommeau sur la garde de son élève et entailla légèrement l'armure de bois d'entraînement qu'il portait .

"Vous utilisez toujours l'humour pour éviter les questions gênantes ? "

" J'ai pensé à utiliser un bouclier pendant un moment, mais ce serait moins discret " Plaisanta à nouveau le mentor .

Elle se laissa tomber au sol et assena un coup de pied dans le ventre de Kaidan .

" Les feintes , ça existe " Dit-elle en quittant le cercle de combat qu'ils avaient mis en place

. Le jour J arriva , la femme disparut sans laisser de trace , comme si elle n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère .

Sir Kaidan Alenko était prêt . Il partit revêtir son armure , et constata avec surprise l'armure .

Une armure en or rouge , sur les bras , des bandes d'ébonites poser horizontalement . Il la vêtit avec aisance , elle semblait moins lourde qu'elle en avait l'air. Il regarda sur la table , et vit poser sur la table un casque avec la visière dos à Kaidan . Il prit le casque et le retourna . Un casque tête de tigre .

Il sourit , pris ses armes et s'avança dans la lumière . Il balaya l'arène du regard . Les tribunes étaient remplies , tout le royaume semblait être réuni .

Les jurys étaient sur une estrade à l'opposée de la populace .

Il s'approcha d'un pas nerveux d'eux .

" Sir Kaidan Alenko . Survivant de la guerre de Virmire . Avancez vous " Ordonna d'une voix ferme l'ancien garde des ombres Aedan Cousland , le roi actuel de Ferelden .

Kaidan s'agenouilla devant le roi .

" Je suis prêt à concourir , si votre Majesté le permet . " Dit Sir Kaidan Alenko avec la tête baissée .

La foule s'agita soudain , poussant clameur et encouragement .

Kaidan se retourna pour voir ce qui ce passait . Le chevalier Sir John Shepard s'avançait , ceint d'un casque de lion élégant .

Son armure semblait faite d'or et d'or blanc de la plus pure espèce . Le lion contre le tigre .

" Sir John Shepard . Lion d'Elysium . Avancez vous " John s'avança et ne pris pas la peine de s'agenouiller . " Majesté , peut-on couper au formalités barbantes et passer directement à la partie amusante ? " Demanda le lion avec effronterie .

" Soit " Sourit le Roi . " Tir à l'arc ! " Des écuyers se précipitèrent pour installer le matériel . John et Kaidan s'avancèrent face aux cibles . Leurs écuyers respectifs leurs apportèrent leurs arcs et des flèches .

" Merci , James " Remercia Kaidan . " Joli postérieur, Kelly " Apprécia Shepard . Ils se postèrent chacun devant leurs cibles . Ils bandèrent leurs arcs comme un seul homme, et décrochèrent deux traits qui se fichèrent à la même vitesse au centre exact de la cible . Alenko inspecta rapidement la pointe de sa flèche : c'était une tête de tigre et celle de Shepard était une tête de lion .

Il se demanda si c'était l'œuvre de son mentor ou juste par rapport à cette histoire de lion et de tigre . Il tourna sa tête vers celle de son adversaire , ce dernier lui décocha un sourire narquois éblouissant , qui fit rougir ( dieu seul sait pourquoi ) le brun . " Pourquoi est ce que John m'a sourit ?" Se demanda Kaidan dans son for intérieur . " Et pourquoi est ce que j'ai rougit , surtout ?" Troublé , le tigre continua de travailler du mieux qu'il pouvait , mais ne réussissait pas à ce concentrer . " Hé , Alenko , mate moi ce tir ! " Dit Shepard qui décocha une flèche en direction de la cible de Kaidan qui se ficha à côté de la première réussite de son aîné .

" Pile à côté , les pointes se touchent , du grand art , n'est ce pas ? " Se vanta John , sous les clameurs du public en liesse . Kaidan, excédé et humilié , banda son arc , visa avec précision la première flèche de Shepard , fit une roulade pour se retrouver face à l'objectif , et décocha sa flèche qui fila droit sur celle de son adversaire .

La flèche du tigre transperça la flèche du lion arrogant , la remplaçant au centre de la cible . Le public fut d'abord étonné , avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de John Shepard . " Le tigre sais aussi bien mordre que le lion . " Dit Kaidan , qui pensait que la personnalité de son mentor avait quelque peu déteint sur lui .

La première manche passée avec brio , Alenko fut quelque peu déçu de ne pas se retrouver face à face avec Shepard , mais face à un simple chevalier qui fut simple à mettre au tapis .

Après plusieurs épreuves du même acabit , un temps de repos fut accordé , Kaidan préféra aller voir les juges plutôt que de dormir .

Il rendit visite en premier au fameux bardes Ashton Krikr et sa collègue Alice D'Albier . " Joli combat , vous avez fait preuve d'une force et d'une vaillance impressionnante , mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite , le pire vient à venir " Dit d'un ton conciliant Krikr .

" J'ai failli mourir de rire en voyant le visage décomposé de Shepard , je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi déconfit , bien joué " Complimenta Alice en serrant la main d'Alenko avec vigueur . " Vous ne semblez pas apprécier John Shepard , madame " " Je l'apprécie , mais il faut bien que quelqu'un lui ramène les pieds sur terre " " Je dois partir " S'excusa Kaidan.

Il rendit ensuite une visite rapide à Zevran Aranai , mais ce dernier le congédia bien vite , la gente féminine voulait passer du temps avec l'elfe , et ce dernier ne " pouvait pas laisser de telles beautés seules " d'après ses propres mots .

Il rendit ensuite une visite à la nouvelle venues parmis les juges de Ferelden : Maly B.

Tout le monde se doutait qu'elle avait un nom de famille , mais elle refusait catégoriquement de le donner. Une habitude Orlésienne , sûrement , pensa Kaidan .

" Bonjour madame " Salua poliment le tigre. " Sir Alenko . Joli combat et vos tirs étaient réussis . Bravo . " Dit simplement son interlocutrice .

Sa voix évoquait quelque chose à Kaidan " Merci , je me demande comment j'ai réussi ce tir , la chance je suppose "

" Ou votre bonne étoile , peut être ? " Suggéra la jeune femme avant de disparaître dans l'ombre d'un pilier .

Kaidan sourit . Il savait désormais qui était celle qui l'avait aidé . Il ne pensa même pas à la poursuivre dans l'ombre . Il ne pourrait jamais égaler son mentor dans l'art de la discrétion .

La joute finale était la . Le tigre était prêt , plein d'assurance , de force , de bonne résolution et surtout d'une colossale soif de vengeance . Il était temps que Shepard paie pour son arrogance .

Après plusieurs épreuves , John et lui était face à face , épée contre épée . Ils s'avancèrent sous les applaudissements assourdissants des spectateurs en liesse . Tout le monde avait hâte de ce combat tant attendu, y compris les juges et le roi lui-même qui trépignait nerveusement sur son trône .

Il fit face à Shepard , qui portait son casque relevé, révélant ses yeux bleus azure et son sourire coquin qu'il adressait à une jeune femme dans les gradins situés derrière Kaidan .

Le combat commença , le tigre bondit en avant , l'épée en avant , les jambes tendues pour s'élancer à une vitesse prodigieuse sur le lion qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de vivacité et d'audace . John fit un roulé boulé sur le côté , avant de faire une riposte sur le flanc gauche de Kaidan.

Ce dernier para le coup aisément , esquiva une autre attaque sur sa droite en se baissant , et donna un puissant coup d'épée sur la cuirasse dorée de John . Ce dernier recula en arrière , l'armure l'avait protégé , mais le choc l'avait secoué . Il ne savait pas que son adversaire pouvait se montrer si agressif .

Il décida d'adapter sa technique à celle de son ennemi . Kaidan attaqua , Shepard recula , lui faisant croire qu'il perdait pied sur le combat .

Alenko avança , faisant tournoyer son épée contre celle de Shepard , il aperçut un mouvement du côté de la jambe gauche de son adversaire . Bien entendu, John préparait un coup pour le mettre au sol , Kaidan décida d'utiliser ça à son avantage , quand la jambe de Shepard s'éleva pour le frapper derrière le creux du genoux , Alenko déplaça sa jambe, attrapa la jambe de Shepard à une main , et la souleva, projetant le lion au sol .

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que ce maudit lion l'attrape par la ceinture pour l'entraîner au sol avec lui ! Il atterrit à quelque centimètre du visage de John , les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques instant , et rougirent subitement sans savoir pourquoi .

Shepard , reprenant rapidement ses esprits , donna un violent uppercut à Kaidan , l'envoyant bouler dans la poussière , mais ce dernier s'était accrocher au casque du lion , et le tira avec lui, le casque vola dans le ciel et Shepard atterrit au dessus du tigre , qui affichait un regard qui autant fait trembler de peur le plus chevronné des chevaliers . " Tu as perdu , Kaidan " Dit Shepard d'une voix rauque . " Tu est à terre , et je suis au dessus de toi , ton regard noir , au demeurant fort séduisant , ne me vaincra point "

Kaidan Alenko répondit par un violent coup de tête porté avec les crocs de la visière de son casque remonté .

Il envoya Shepard à quelques mètres de leur position . Le silence était complet dans l'arène . Zevran Aranai et Maly B. ce levèrent , sautèrent de leur estrade pour vérifier l'état du chevalier lion . Maly se pencha sur le corps immobile du lion, avant de hocher la tête en direction de l'assassin elfe repentit .

Ce dernier aida Kaidan à ce lever , et clama d'une voix forte les mots que Alenko avait toujours voulu entendre : " Sir Kaidan Alenko à vaincu Sir John Shepard ! "

Les clameurs du publique furent explosives et bruyantes , les applaudissement étaient assourdissant .

Kaidan entendit les " Hourra " des hommes qui l'avait jadis malmené dans ses jeunes années , les " Je t'aime ! " des femmes qui l'avait jadis repoussé , il sentit les pétales de rose et les confettis tomber sur son visage, l'effleurant comme une douce caresse ,mais l'odeur du sang l'interpella .

Kaidan se dirigea vers le corps de l'ennemi vaincu, qui gisait au sol , les bras étendus en croix , l'arcade sourcilière en sang . " Le Tigre sait mordre , Lion! " Fanfaronna Kaidan , hurlant presque .

Les jours suivants furent mémorable , l'alcool coulait à flot, les femmes se précipitaient presque sur lui, il recevait des claques amicales dans le dos toutes les deux secondes et pourtant, Kaidan n'était pas content. Il décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, où se reposait Shepard .

" Tu est venus ici uniquement dans le but de me ridiculiser davantage ? " Demanda le champion déchu, face à la fenêtre . Kaidan ne répondit pas .

" RÉPOND ! " Hurla t-il soudain . " Répond ! À moins que moi, pauvre lionceau vaincu, ne sois pas digne du fière tigre vainqueur ? Tu est fier de toi , j'espère , profites donc de ta joie passagère, et étouffes toi avec au passage ! "

" Passagère ? " Demanda Kaidan , en pensant qu'il avait toujours vu Shepard heureux dans la gloire. " Tu dis ça juste car tu n'as plus accès à ce que tu croyais avoir acquis ! "

" Non ! Tu ne seras heureux qu'un temps , bien vite , tu te rendras compte que tu seras entouré par les monstres les plus abominables que cette terre ait porté ! Ils te sourient maintenant , mais ils t'oublieront et te poignarderons dans le dos sitôt que tu auras failli ! Ils ont oublié celui qui à fait battre leurs cœurs à l'unisson pendant deux décennies entières ! Et tu penses que toi , le nouveau , restera à jamais dans leurs mémoires ? Conneries ! " Dit John , en faisant face à Kaidan , des larmes de colères et de tristesse coulant le long de ses joues .

" Je te hais ! " Ajouta t-il en sanglotant légèrement .

Kaidan s'approcha à grand pas de Shepard, essuya les larmes de ses joues , voyant le recul de John , il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche .

Ce n'était pas un baisé doux , c'était un baisé violent , plein de passion , de rage, de frustration, et d'amour .

À aucun moment , Shepard ne résista . Il se contenta de ce laissé ce faire embrassé, profitant de l'odeur de Kaidan et du goût succulent de sa langue . Leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent respirer, mais leurs corps restèrent collés , refusant de voir l'autre s'en aller .

En un geste fluide , John enleva sa chemise et déchira celle de Kaidan , révélant le torse finement musclé du Tigre, il eut l'occasion d'admirer certaines des cicatrices qu'il lui avait fait par le passé , il passa sa langue sur chacune des cicatrices , les embrassant , ressentant une excitation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti , et une pointe de remord pour avoir infligé de telles sévices à un corps si parfait.

Kaidan , lui, s'abandonna complètement aux baisés et aux caresses de son amant , qui descendait de plus en plus bas , lui faisant pousser des soupirs et des petits cris qui faisaient tressaillir de plaisir et de fierté le Lion.

Ils furent tellement perdus l'un dans l'autre qu'ils ne virent pas une silhouette quitter la pièce . Cette même silhouette en rejoins une autre qui attendais derrière la porte .

" Alors ? " Demanda celle qui attendait .

" Vous me devez 10 souverains et une bière . " Répondit l'espion.

" Demoiselle Maly , vous allez me mettre sur la paille " Dit la silhouette , qui semblait plus amusée que frustrée , en tendant des pièces d'ors à la jeune femme .

"Ne jouez jamais avec plus fort que vous, Zevran "

" Quel joli couple, tout de même . " Soupira l'elfe .

" Et il reste encore beaucoup de chose à voir . Allons voir miss Alice D'Albier , il paraît que le reste de sa famille est arrivée , et que ce sont tous d'excellent musiciens , allons y prêter oreille . Et Ashton à aussi parié . Il me doit de l'argent , désormais . "

Zevran acquiesça , même si il préférait entendre les gémissements et les orgasmes des deux " félins " , qui selon lui , était la plus belle musique du monde .


End file.
